The present invention relates to a video game apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement to adventure games, wherein the game scenario (corresponding to a movie script, with scene development and lines for each scene of the game) changes according to a player""s actions.
With a game apparatus for adventure games, the game scenario changes according to a player""s actions. These game apparatuses display a frame (window) listing a plurality of choices, whereby the player""s intent is transmitted to the game apparatus during the game. The player selects the desired choice from among the choices listed in this choice window using an input apparatus such as a mouse or game pad. The game apparatus reflects this choice in game points and changes the scenario according to the choice. However, as players grow accustomed to such games, they lose interest even in new games. For this reason, the game industry must add new interest to these adventure games. It becomes difficult to give the player a sense of speed and suspense, especially when keeping the simple format of displaying the choice window for the player to select a choice. This becomes a factor in games quickly losing popularity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game with new interest added to an adventure game. In other words, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game which can transmit a greater sense of tension to a player, than was possible before, by setting up double time limits.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game which can transmit a greater sense of tension to a player, than was possible before, by setting up time limits for player operations, and also by changing at successive intervals the possible actions of the player as time passes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game which can transmit a greater sense of tension to a player, than was possible before, by setting up time limits for player operations and making the player search for something during the time limit.
In order to achieve the objects discussed above, the present invention is a game apparatus requiring certain operations of a player within a time limit, wherein a first window is displayed within a first time limit, a second window is displayed separately from the aforementioned first window within a second time limit, and the aforementioned first window is displayed at least once during the display of the aforementioned second window.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the following apply to each of the aforementioned first windows which is displayed at least once. The display and the aforementioned first time limit, according to the display, are established in advance. When a player makes a certain choice within the first time limit set by the first window or the pertinent time limit passes for the first window for one set of display contents, that display is ended. Also, if the aforementioned second time limit is not over when the display of the pertinent first window ceases, another first window is displayed once more. In another embodiment of the present invention, subsequent game scenarios are varied according to the actions of the player for the aforementioned first window, or whether those actions were not taken within the aforementioned first time limit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the following apply to the aforementioned second window. A plurality of displays and the aforementioned second time limit, according to the displays, are established in advance. Another second window, to be displayed next, is selected according to the actions of the player for the aforementioned first window and the number of first window actions taken within the second time limit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the first time limit of the aforementioned first window and the second time limit of the aforementioned second window are displayed with an image to show the passage of time, the length of which changes as time passes.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a game apparatus requiring a player to take certain actions within a time limit, wherein windows actionable by a player are displayed and the display mode of the windows changes gradually as time passes.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the aforementioned window displays a plurality of choices which a player can select and gradually changes the choices displayed in the window as time passes.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a game apparatus requiring a player to take certain actions within a time limit, wherein a plurality of images are displayed within a window and the game scenario is changed according to which image is selected by the player from among the plurality of images during the aforementioned time limit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the display mode of the aforementioned window is changed as time passes. In another embodiment, the images displayed in the aforementioned window are successively changed as time passes. In another embodiment, the time limit for the aforementioned window is shown with an image to show the passage of time, the length of which changes as time passes and which is located along the edge of the window.
The present invention is also a game processing method which comprising the embodiments and constitution discussed above. Also, the present invention is a recording medium comprising the embodiments and constitution discussed above.